V of Faceness (Part 1)
V of Faceness (Part 1) is the eleventh episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario accidentally summons Viacom's logo, the V of Doom, from the depths of Hell. It goes on a rampage and brainwashes New Mario before attacking Evil Guy and co. and possessing Evil Guy. Script Scene 1 Fade in to New Mario, lying in his half-demolished lab with his head buried in a pile of boxes. One of those boxes slowly tips over and crashes down on his belly, flopping over on its side. A ouija board falls out. NEW MARIO (Muffled): Oof...anybody get the number of that truck? ...Cannon? ...Recoil? New Mario slowly wriggles out of the boxes and stands up, shaking his head. NEW MARIO: Whatever. The ouija board beneath New Mario's feet emits a noise like TV static. The needle on the board spins wildly as the Viacom logo appears above it. NEW MARIO: Whoa. Shouldn't have bumped that ouija board. The Viacom logo hovers in front of New Mario's face, attaching itself to it. VIACOM LOGO: I am the new face of New Mario Bros., Inc. I am in charge now. New Mario struggles to pull the Viacom logo off his face as it pulls him into the air, forcing him to float out of the giant hole where the roof should have been. VIACOM LOGO: V of Faceness...Initiate...Objective: Find powerful and important organization, then take over it...Initiate evil laugh...Muahahahaha... Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to Evil Guy Tower II, where Evil Guy is relaxing in what used to be Wario's throne. The "W" on the throne has been replaced with a cardboard cutout of Evil Guy's face. PICKLE: Ta-da! Isn't this great, Evil Guy? EVIL GUY: Yeah, I like it. What should we call this place? SHADOW KIRBY: The Evil Guy Tower II! PICKLE: Well, I was thinking something along the lines of... SHADOW KIRBY: No, it's the Evil Guy Tower II! Deal with it! EVIL GUY: All right, all right. We should get something fancier than a cardboard cutout for this throne, though. PICKLE: Yeah. I tried melting the gold into an image of your face, but it got all lumpy and I almost melted though the roof. EVIL GUY: Still better than anything Wario made. Evil Guy and co. start laughing when, suddenly, New Mario smacks against the window of the Evil Guy Tower II. FERNANDO: Look, guys! A little birdy just smacked into the window! Evil Guy jumps up from his throne and walks toward the window. EVIL GUY: Let it in. I'd like to feed it a knuckle sandwich. Fernando opens the window, and the Viacom logo detaches itself from New Mario's face, causing him to fall to the bottom of the Evil Guy Tower II. Evil Guy's eyes widen as he jumps back about three feet. EVIL GUY: Whoa! OK, guys, we need to do something about this. VIACOM LOGO: You are in charge, correct? EVIL GUY: Uh... VIACOM LOGO: Your organization is the most powerful one in the area, correct? EVIL GUY: Well, I'm technically part of the Shy Guy Armada, so this wouldn't be... SHADOW KIRBY: No, they attacked you for leaving their organization, remember? EVIL GUY: Well...yeah... VIACOM LOGO: A-ha! The Viacom logo attaches itself to Evil Guy's face as he screams and struggles. Fade to black. Scene 3 Fade in to Pickle and the other minions, lying in pain on the floor of the Evil Guy Tower II. The window is still open, and Evil Guy has disappeared. PICKLE: Ouch...what happened? SHADOW KIRBY: I think Evil Guy KO'd all of us. I don't remember how, and I don't know if I want to. FERNANDO: Did somebody close that window? Because I think Evil Guy used it to escape. PICKLE: Well, we'd better find him! Shadow Kirby, are you strong enough to carry both of us? SHADOW KIRBY: I can try... PICKLE: Well, try, then. We've got a possessed fat guy to find. Suddenly, Pickle's pocket buzzes. Pickle pulls out his smartphone and gasps in surprise. FERNANDO: What is it? PICKLE: I've just received a CSN update: Evil Guy is attacking George W. Bush at the Black House! FERNANDO: Evil Guy's at the Black House? SHADOW KIRBY: You signed up for CSN updates? PICKLE: Let's just go. We need to get to the Black House as fast as we can. SHADOW KIRBY: My flight speed is pretty low, but I could fly you guys there if I had an extra boost of speed. PICKLE: I can use my fire powers to act as a rocket while holding onto your feet. You can use your wings to glide, and Fernando can hitch a ride inside your mouth. FERNANDO: Aw, c'mon! Shadow Kirby inhales Fernando and nods, spreading his wings. He flies out the window with Pickle holding Shadow Kirby's feet as jets of green flame appear from his own. Fade to black. THE END Moral Don't trust Viacom. Trivia This season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show contains an excessive amount of subliminal messages about corporate organizations; this was completely unintentional. Category:Episodes